User talk:HoneyIchigo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ichigo 6.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kstradleigh (Talk) 18:26, May 19, 2010 Sorry, This is Late! I finally am able to come online and muck around on the web (even though Finals are in 2 weeks and I really shouldn't). I missed you editing, and I just wanted to thank you so much! You've done so much for this Wiki and I couldn't thank you enough! I made you an admin, even though you're probably not going to come back :( Thanks again! Kstradleigh 00:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know :P I'm not going to delete anything that's worth having on this site. We need pages... badly. Kstradleigh 01:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Fixed It :) I just went back into the deleted pages history and copied the source back. I'm wondering right now how the heck you managed to do that! What did in the world could you possibly have done? Kstradleigh 19:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ~ You can edit the title of the "Role in Mew Mew" to something that would apply to other characters As you can see on my userpage, ZamorakO_o, You can change the names of the rows in the infoboxes. ZamorakO_o 18:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Main page You redirected the Main page to Tokyo Mew Mew Wiki, which is good, but there is one other file that needs to be changed and that is MediaWiki:Mainpage from "Main Page" to "Tokyo Mew Mew Wiki" (without quotes). Sxerks 19:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Reason The reason why I asked the other admin over you, is because she was the one who had her signature put onto my talk page when I first joined, and it seemed kinda pointless to request the same thing/discuss with multiple people at the same time. ZamorakO_o Please read, and note the first word is also a link. Here is a link to a list of pages that have been linked to, but are not existing. ZamorakO_o New Colours Personally, I like these current colours better than the previous default ones - although I think the pink could be toned down a bit. I woke up in the morning, got on here, and it kinda hurt my eyes since it was so bright. Maybe go with some darker pink? Tried New Scheme I decided to muck around with the colour and I tried matching the colours to the wikia picture (the heart colours and border). I was wondering if we should try encorporating each of the Mew's colours into the wiki scheme? Better Idea! Let's do that! I tried to do the mew colours, but the only ones that really fit were Zakuro and Ichigo's with a little bit of Pudding. Didn't work out :P. And I'm a girl. I assume you are, too? Kstradleigh 16:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) A Reply It's fine, Your welcome ^-^. I wish I could be more help to the Wiki, but I do not really know to much about this anime, as I am just currently watching it. And why did you edit my older posts and removed the <"center">in them? =o Or did it do that automatically? Statement I've just never seen anybody on any other Wiki I've worked on edit the posts made by others on a talk page, or delete anything on the talk page. "Archiving the Disscusion" you know? ZamorakO_o 18:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead The forums are quite pointless to have as hardly anybody ever uses it. Usually, forums are used with larger wikias. And another thing I've noticed - certain images you uploaded show as a "broken" picture. When I click on them, however, they appear normal. Is this just me? It seems to be only the png images, but I could not see a jpg and I tried uploading an image that I had converted to jpg from png and I still could not see it. I'm wondering what is happening! Is this happening to you, too? Kstradleigh 20:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *Thx 4 editin mah page!!!!!!! lol Nya Okay You've been a great contributor to this wiki and I hope you have an awesome time wherever you go! So long and thanks for all the fish! Kstradleigh 03:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC)